The Weding
by disnygrrl52005
Summary: Ana and Chris off deided to get merried and thay will have perfict weding BUT WHAT IF SOME HAPENS! first sory plz be nise! this is k beuse fiting but their is no violets.


(an THIS IS MY FIST STORY EVER its nto that long but plz be nice this how a wish the next frozin wood go beuse I WANT THEM TO GET MARRED! and this is a prefct weding EJOY!)

It wad a brite sony day. Ann and Cristoff was waked up and then Cirstof sayd "wana get marred" and than Ann said "YES" and thin tehy cheared and good and then Ana buyed a webding drees it was sparky and have a huge rose in it. and than Onna said the Elisa "da you wana be the made of homer" and thin Esla say "YES" and and she potted on a icee dress. Than they invinted al the ppl everwear too the webbing everone sited don and then the fat guy says "DO U CHRISOFF TAKR ANAN TO BEE UR LOVY WEBBING WIFE" yes "OK AND DP YOU CHRITOF THE BE THE BE HADOME WELDING HUBAND" yse "OK AND YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE" And almot theu did but juss than a crash cummed amd the wale broak dowm.

IT WAS... EVEL PINCE HONS!"HAHAHA U WOLNT GET MARRRD ILL DESOY UR WEDLING' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOO!1" ANa Christof sceemed. And then Elsa did a ise sord and stabed Homs but it missesd. "HAHAHAHAHAH U R NO MACH 4 ME AND MY AMY" THin a hole butch of evel army guys shold up on horsis and than Elza maid ise wall and it stoped them four a sec and Chrostof said COME ON SPIN" And then a dear camed and it was Spen. AND kHristof came onto Spin "fastr S[in amd he cushed into all the evel horse guys an they falled of and died. And then Ann take a sord and killed and thin Han sayed "I HAve MOAR" and yhin

all these evel ppl cumed and. then Else maid the shandelear fail down and bad ppl dyed and then some guys camed in w guns and then Amma sade "Qick run everone" and Anna came onto Spern to. And they runway to make a plan. A butch of wedding ppl folode them so they wear safe. Meenwile Elas was chrushing guy w ise. and the Price Hans saids "jus give UP IR GOING TO LOOSE!" AND then "Elsa says NO YOUR ARE" and she soots in ixe at Prints Han and he sceemed like a girl lol. but Eksa fourgot abot the gun guys and some wedfing ppl scremed but beofore thwy cold get shoot Christif camed in and on Sven and Ama was ridding her Hourse ans some gourds came on hourses to. "leeve everyone ALOUNE" Christ screemed and rode Seven over and blasted the gun guys away with a sord. Anna says "oh no their getting stonger"

"that cuse i have a ANGY MOB WHO HATS ELSE THEIR ASLO CALLED FROZIN HATERS" said Hams. "OH NO THEIR THE WORST KIND OF PPL EVER!" And they camed in w torchis and forks and they were wereing shirts that sid I HATE FREZEN a bunch were on hourses an had guns and arow shooters. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOO00OOIOOO" Said anna so Eska sooted a ice but it wast enohg. o no theer getting stonger. "Well never be abel to sop them!" Anns sade but them... the herd somthing it said...!

"HI EVER IM OLIF AND LIKE WORM HUGS!11" IT WAS Oliv! AND HE brusted thugh the wall. "OH NO" The forzin hatters srceemed becase he was soooooo cute lol and hater cold not take cute stuff cuse their stupit and mean THAT Y THEY HATE FROZONE. SO they runned away yeling "O NO ITS TO CUTE IT BURNS" they yelled. NO COM BACK HEAR" Hobs scremed "BUT I STILE HAVE MORE" he sayed and thin more amry came in and then Eels shots icy bulit out her hans and then some off the guy diy.

Anna gets guns and shotes the guys then Ofal throw exposive snow balls. They expiated into ise and all the guy freze and brake in have. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PRINE HENS SCREMMED" Now your gona dye!; an he runned up to Onna and razed his sord. but then Kistoff sceared "NO NOT WIFE YOU IDIT" and he came ridding in on Severus and them Ham came ridding on his hours and then ranned into each otter!. Kristen nocked Homs of his hores and and he felt of Sevns. They both gettup of the flour and then Chrishoff thris to stabe Huns. So

did Hams and then started to cling there sords togter. And thiv they fite and fite their sords and everone is waching. Kist trys to stabe hons agin and but he missed. and then the sarted fiting nere a big open widow. And then Kristof stabes Hans sord out of his ham.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jans sreemd and his sord failed out the widow. And so hans tries to kilt Kristof by chocking him and but then Ama runs over ans screens "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLESE NOT HIM IL DO ANY TING" BUT then Hons grabed her and says "IL DESOY UR WEDING ITS THE LAST THING IL DO" "NOOOOOO YOU WOLNT" say Kirstof BUT HOMS SAYS " DO NOT DO AMY THIG OR IM GONA TROW HER OUT THE WINOW" "NOOOOO SAYS CHRISTOF' "NOW ANA YOUR GONA MERRY ME AND ILL BECUM KING AND ALL SO IM GONNA KILL KRISTOF AND EPSA and ILL ROOL THE WORD!11"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO never says" Kristof and then he grabs his sord... AND HE PUSHES HONS ON THE WINDOW. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SAYS Hans and fails down but the gourds cache him and say "your going to jale" "ILL BE BAK" sayd ham but he gos to jale. Everone cheers YAAAY. And Kristein grabeds Snna and says r u all rite "yes iam" YAAAY and so they put back up the weding and everone shits don. and then the fat guy says "YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE YOU A HUNBANDS AD WIFE" YAAAAAAAAAAAY and they kiss the bride. And everyone chears. They have a repection and they have a HUGE icey cake (like in frozen feever!) and the eats it and thin the have chocolate and ics cream and lot of food and then all danse and thin Else make it a ice sakting and the skat and thin the ALL LIFE HAPPY EVER ATFER and anna and krihoff r husbinds now.

THE END


End file.
